Guardian Angel
by CrimsonFireLord
Summary: A short, fluffy tale about Tidus and Yuna’s life during the Eternal Calm.


**Guardian Angel**

* * *

_A/N: So, this story was originally called Hooked on a Feeling, and it was going to be longer with several chapters. But, as they say, good things come in small packages. So here's a short __TiYuna fluff that I managed to create._

_Oh and also, there's sexual references. There, you have been warned. :3_

_Lastly, this was another story before, buuut if you've followed me through my other stories, you'll probably notice I tend to change my mind a lot. :3_

* * *

Tidus was overlooking the Besaid sunrise for what seemed like the thousandth time. He still wasn't completely dressed, wearing only his black slacks, his white button-up, and his black shoes. But after all the stress they'd experienced in the past few months leading up to this day, he wanted to relish in the peace and solitude before he walked down that aisle. To his soon-to-be wife.

He proposed in the least romantic way possible. After a long night of guzzling down the special Besaidian booze in celebration of another Auroch victory, a very inebriated Tidus stumbled with the slightly drunk, but not anywhere close to him, Yuna to the shore, where the moon was casting a pale glow upon the sandy shore. He'd kissed her lazily, slinging a heavy arm over her small shoulders and pulling her close. As close as he possibly could.

"You know what, Yuna?" He managed to say, though his speech was heavily slurred. "You're not just my girl. You're my best friend."

She laughed uncontrollably. Everything was funny to her then.

"I'm gonna marry you, 'kay?" he said. And the only way she could respond to him was by laughing even harder.

She remembered what he told her the following day, and at first, she thought he was pulling her leg. Being under the influence really did make someone act in unexpected ways. And if Yuna knew Tidus the way she thought she did, he always confirmed that fact. But as she was about to ask him about it, he decided that very morning that he actually wanted to do things properly. And pulled out a ring out of nowhere and slipped it on her finger.

"I wasn't just saying it 'cause I was drunk, Yuna." he said, a large grin on his face. "I've been thinkin', and I think you're the greatest thing since sliced bread. You're just actually the best girl I'd ever known. And I really, _really _love you."

She was speechless.

"And I think that you being the best girl in the world, well I gotta seal this deal before someone else does." he bit his lip. She could see his eyes becoming glassy. "So... uh... Will you... you know?"

He turned his gaze away, afraid that one look at her would cause the dam to burst. He'd been practicing this with himself in front of a mirror. When Wakka appeared in his doorway, he laughed at him and said, "Man, you're so full of yourself, you'd marry your own reflection!". And he was still worried. Being romantic was _not _his expertise. On a first date, he'd taken her to the tiniest pub in Besaid, where it was overcrowded after a blitzball game. It was hot, humid, and the stench of sweaty players filled the air. She was such a good sport, however, because she didn't complain one bit about it. And after that day he began to worry that he wouldn't be worthy of her.

"Yes." she finally said and pulled him from his daydream.

"Y-yes?" he repeated, his lip quivering.

"Of course!"

And with that, he carefully slid the rose gold ring with two stones, one emerald and one sapphire to match her eyes, onto her finger and cheered and punched the air, the way he did when he brought home the championship trophy.

It had been a wild three months after that, with Yuna totally _not _becoming a bridezilla. The three former Gullwings, Rikku, Paine, and Yuna, were scrambling all over the island, driving almost everyone they knew out of their minds. Invitations were sent out, after going incognito mode of course, and everywhere they went, people wouldn't stop congratulating them. Not even for a second. Yuna didn't start feeling the pressure of the wedding until the last couple of weeks, where she looked and sounded as if she were ready to rip Tidus's head off for not showing up for his fitting on time. And when she yelled at Rikku for forgetting to mail half the invitations to the guests.

And then there was the situation where Wakka, the best man, misplaced Yuna's ring at the rehearsal dinner. The way that played out was with Tidus pretending that Wakka couldn't make it to the dinner because of food poisoning, and the redheaded man showed up right in the middle of it waving the ring in the air. It was safe to say that neither of their significant others were happy, but glad that it was resolved.

They wanted a more personal ceremony. Small, simple, only with close friends and family. Rikku, Paine, and Lulu were dressed in short, blush-colored dresses as they and the other villagers lined up the chairs, hung the flowers, and decorated the tables with pink and white rose centerpieces. The awning of the temple was wrapped in a garland of roses that were the same color, and petals along the aisle.

Cid had arrived in the red-colored _Celsius_. He was looking sharp, but his tux had the Al Bhed zippers and buckles attached to it.

"Well, well, look at this knucklehead right here!" He greeted the blonde groom with a vigorous handshake and a slap on the back harder than any Auroch had given him. "Hope you're not planning your escape now!"

"Heh..." he scratched the back of his head. "Nope, no one's running away tonight." He wouldn't deny that Cid intimidated him. Especially after he'd threatened to "teach him a lesson" if Tidus ever let Yuna frown for a split second. But from the looks of it, Cid was starting to look at him like he was family, even if that look was a menacing glare.

Cid was going to marry them. Yuna asked him personally and he had been more than happy to do so.

Yuna was in her room, which wasn't going to be her room for much longer, looking at herself in the mirror. Lulu took time out of setting up to help Yuna get ready. Her gown was simple and elegant. Off-shoulder, snowy-white lace, and a sheath skirt with a tiny train trailing back. She had a small flower crown atop of her head, and her hair hung over her shoulders in large, wavy curls. Lulu placed the veil over her head and grinned at her.

"You look gorgeous." she said as she smoothed over Yuna's shoulders with her soft hands.

Yuna's pink-lined lips curled into a smile. "Thank you, Lulu. For everything."

Rikku poked her head in through the door and her glossy mouth expanded.

"Wow, Yunie, you look great!" she said. "Better than great! You're the most beautiful bride on the planet!"

Paine accompanied stepped into the room, her hair in her usual edgy style and her lips dark purple. Even she couldn't help but grin.

"Shall we?" she said. Yuna held the bouquet of pink and white roses and nodded.

Paine had arrived with Baralai. When asked if their relationship would travel to the next level, she replied, "Only time will tell." and Rikku brought Gippal, claiming that she and him were only friends. But Yuna knew her Gullwing friends better than that. She'd lived with them for months. She even told them she'd help them with their weddings, to which Paine only scoffed and Rikku laughed nervously.

Once the string instruments begun to play a soft and slow melody, everyone took their places.

Lulu and Wakka were first, and Lulu was holding baby Vidina in one arm and her bouquet in the other. Then it was Paine and Baralai, and Rikku and Gippal. And Yuna wrapped an arm around Kimahri and he led her down the rose-petaled aisle.

Tidus _almost _cried when he saw her. He always believed she was beautiful, but as she slowly walked towards him, she had literally taken his breath away. He had to keep from looking like a fool by dropping his jaw.

He used to be able to name all of the girls he'd been with in his past life. It could have been a girl he flirted with on the day of a tournament and then would only see her that night before they decided to avoid each other from then on. It was like an unquenchable thirst he had, wanting to be with a different woman every chance he had. It was against the rules to be a blitzball player and _not _kiss at least one girl after each game.

But when he met Yuna, he forgot all about them. She inspired this need to feel loved by another, not lusted after, and she'd become the only woman he wanted to be in a strictly monogamous relationship with. She had changed him. Just like he had changed her. She had become more relaxed, carefree, and was able to enjoy doing things for herself. And he wasn't just elated that she'd agreed to be his for as long as they'd lived. He was proud. He was proud that he'd become the kind of person that deserved someone like her.

They exchanged their vows, Yuna's being serious and Tidus adding a bit of comedy to his. Cid finalized the ceremony with:

"Do you, Yuna, take this fool to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

A small laugh escaped her. "I do."

"And do you, _Sir _Tidus, take this lovely, beautiful, amazing woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? 'Cause if you don't, I'll boot your blonde behind across the globe."

Everyone laughed at that, but Tidus felt slight concern for the safety of his rear end.

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, Cid the great, the wise, the leader of the Al Bhed, and the greatest businessman on the planet," Rikku rolled her eyes at her father's boasting. Though, nobody expected any less. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss her, and make it good."

And he did. It was passionate and sweet, but not too long. There was a reception awaiting.

The candles were lit on the Besaid shore as they enjoyed a traditional Besaidian feast, danced on the soft sand, and listened to some embarrassing stories. She tossed her bouquet into the awaiting crowd and the ladies all fought for it until it was eventually snatched by a little Hypello, Barkeep's significant other.

The sun sank below the ocean, ending the day with a ravishing sunset, the events of earlier making it the most spectacular one ever seen.

By the time it was approaching midnight, Yuna and Tidus bid goodnight to their guests, and Wakka grabbed Tidus's hand and pulled him into a tight bro-hug.

That night, Tidus carried his new wife back to his hut. He playfully tossed her onto his bed and she giggled like a schoolgirl.

"What's so funny?" Tidus asked, showing off his pearly whites.

"Nothing, I'm just..." she sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. "So happy..."

He crawled onto the messy comforter and kissed her. Her hand pulled his tie out from his shirt. She continued to kiss him feverishly and her hand slid down over his chest to the small buckle on his belt.

He broke their kiss. "I guess I can tell what you're so happy about."

"What can I say?" she said. "I _really _can't resist you."

He got up from the bed. "I thought so."

In under five minutes, she had shifted from being the pure angel from earlier in the day to a ravenous, sexy goddess, wearing nothing but a flirtatious smile. Tidus couldn't deny he was aroused. A dozen candles were lit around the bed. Tidus peeled off each layer of his suit and tossed them aside, except for the small pendant hanging over his chest. She liked seeing him that way.

She slid herself down onto her back and spread her knees apart. He sighed heavily, his mouth slightly open and his face a beet red. She was the definition of perfection. He climbed over her body and admired the sight of her nude body underneath him. And he planted kisses all over her.

He pressed his hips against hers and her nails dug into his back and her legs squeezed him. His body tensed and he groaned softly. He moved slowly and gently, carefully because it was her first time.

It wasn't the first time he'd touched her. Some nights, they would wait until the rest of the village was asleep, and run off into a secluded area on the other side of the island, experimenting with their bodies.

He quickened his pace, listening to the wonderful sound of her loudly calling out his name. Until the end, where she gripped onto his sweating body and cried out, and he did the same.

He gave her one last kiss and collapsed next to her, panting heavily.

She moved close to him and rested her hand on his chest.

"I love you," she said. "I just thought I'd let you know."

He grinned. "I love you too, Yuna. I kind of figured, you know, after today and all."

* * *

It had been a blissful, happy life from then on. Tidus was still the coach for the Besaid Aurochs, and Yuna would find him on the shore, flexing his muscles and warming up for practice. He made it more obvious that he was showing off when she arrived.

Yuna was still overlooking the island alongside Lulu and Wakka. She was usually over at the docks, talking with some people from Bevelle, or from Luca about politics and the option of expanding the island.

When the day was over, they'd rejoin for dinner, where she'd cook him a hearty meal, or sometimes he'd done the same, though each time he did, he smoked out the entire hut. They chatted about their days, about new projects, new teams, new rivalries.

"Maybe soon I'll get to play in Bevelle." He told her.

"It'll be the biggest grand opening Bevelle has ever had." She said.

He stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "Y'know, I think I should be a part-time coach."

"You want to retire?"

Tidus shook his head. "Not completely. I think I should start helping with expanding this island. So I can be around here more." He stared down at his coffee mug. "I don't want to be away at Luca all the time. Especially when we decide to..."

He became bashful at his own thoughts. Yuna placed a hand on his.

"If we decide to what?" She asked.

"Uh... oh it's nothing," he said. "I... it might be a bit early to be thinking about that."

"Oh?"

He nodded and dropped the subject.

He would take her, or she would take him, out on the shore. Or in the temple when everyone was finished with their daily visits. It was an excitement to find new places and new experiences with each other. They had almost gotten caught once, in a public bathroom at Luca Stadium. Luckily, it didn't end as badly as they thought it would've. They just made a mental note to be more careful.

One morning, Tidus woke up only to find that Yuna wasn't beside him. His ears perked up when he thought he heard the sound of choking coming from the bathroom and he leapt out of bed to find the source.

"Yuna, you okay?" He asked her through the entrance.

"I... I'm fine." She said.

Despite what she'd said, she'd been having the same episodes for multiple mornings afterward.

Tidus was worried. She didn't usually become this ill for this long.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, or something." He told her.

And when she did, she was nauseous. Not just from the illness, but from the nerves that came with it.

She was pacing back and forth across her home, waiting for Tidus to come back from his daily morning practice. She was worried about what his reaction would be when she told him. He said it was a bit early for it not too long ago, and though it didn't register in Yuna's mind what he meant by that then, it did now.

"Please hurry home..." she mumbled to herself. She was fiddling her hands, she was close to hyperventilating, and chewing on her lip. She hadn't felt this nervous since the day of her wedding. Even then, she wasn't breathing rapidly and gnawing her lip.

"Yuna?" she jumped when she heard her husband's voice coming from the entrance. He dropped his heavy blitzball gear on the floor and smoothed his sweat-filled hair back. "Are you okay?"

"Uh... y-yes, I'm alright."

He found her sitting on the bed in her room, with the oil lamp lights turned off. She was so distracted that she didn't even realize there was no lighting in the room.

He walked over and switched the lamp on that was sitting on the nightstand.

"You sure?" he asked. "You don't sound okay."

"Uh..."

He knew his wife well enough to know that when there was worry in her voice, there was something on her mind. He took her hands in his.

"Whatever it is, I'm here for you, y'know?"

She nodded. "I know."

"So, what did the doctor say?" he asked her.

"Uh... well..."

He smiled at her.

"I... I'm pregnant."

If his eyes could smile like his mouth, they would have. Suddenly, Yuna felt silly for being so worried about it before. He completely lit up and he started bouncing up and down, the way Rikku did when she found a new treasure, or won a bet.

"I can't believe it!" he shouted. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

He was cheering and jumping and waving his triumphant fists in the air, and Yuna just laughed at him, feeling her heart lift. She was already picturing it: A mini version of him, or her, with the same enthusiasm he was showing right now. And the thought brought tears to her eyes.

He started making more of a fuss about her being on her feet all day for the next couple of months. He always asked her if she was good to be walking up the steep steps, that if he should make breakfast, and if she was feeling any pain. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw her climbing up the stairs to the temple. They were slippery stone steps, he told her, and he thought she should stay away from them for the time being.

"Oh, you worry too much." she said, her voice a light tone. She didn't mind, it was nice to know how much he cared.

Sometimes he went a little overboard. When Yuna had to meet with another crowd of Bevelle officials, Tidus told her not to worry, he would be there in place of her. It was too stressful, he said, and stress wasn't good for the baby.

Though, he understood the information he was given a little less than his colleagues. He hung his head in shame, feeling completely useless. She told him she was grateful for his efforts and that he did the best he could.

Her mood swings were another story. The slight irritation she used to get over the little pesky things he did multiplied by one thousand. If he left his shirt on the floor for five seconds, she'd be on him about it until he picked it up. He couldn't leave his blitzball on the floor anywhere she walked, he had to turn off _all _of the lights while she napped, and he could _not _forget the pickled beets she craved all the time.

One time, he made the mistake of doing just that.

She was vigorously digging through the fresh produce he'd brought from the market.

"Where are my pickled beets?!" she demanded.

He tilted his head back from the couch where he was watching the CommCast.

"I thought you didn't ask me to get them."

She swiftly turned around. "I _always _want them! I _never _want to eat anything else! I thought you knew me better than that!"

He got up and walked over to her.

"Calm down, Yuna," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "If you really want 'em, I'll go get 'em for you."

She pulled away. "They probably don't have them anymore!"

"But... I'll just go check!"

"No, don't!" She slammed her hands at her thighs. "I'm not hungry anymore! My appetite is ruined!"

She stormed off to their room.

"Yuna!" he called after her, but he heard the door slam shut and he sighed in complete defeat.

And he remained patient through it all. He tried his best not to upset her more than he did. And she apologized constantly for her overreactions, which he told her it was okay and not to let it bother her. And then got angry at him for not acknowledging that she did something wrong.

* * *

She was six months pregnant now. She was sitting in the living room, knitting a small blanket for the baby, and occasionally glanced at the analogue clock on the wall. Tidus hadn't been home yet, and it had been thirty minutes past quitting time.

And then it was an hour. And then it was two hours.

He was still occupied until it was dark outside.

The worst case scenario came to her mind. He was attacked by a fiend, or he was hurt playing blitzball. Or maybe he hopped on a boat and decided to travel overseas.

Finally, she heard the sound of him coming in through the front door.

"I'm home!" he called. She stood and ran to him, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you!" she said, burying her face into his chest. He smelled of the salty ocean air. "I thought you were hurt!"

He blinked. "No, I just... lost track of time." She was squeezing his body as if he'd disappear. "I'm sorry... I was talking with the guys. I won't let it happen again."

"I thought you were avoiding me..." she mumbled.

He pulled back. "What? Of course not!"

She lowered her eyes. "I just thought... I've been so moody lately and... I wasn't being fair to you. I thought you wanted some time away."

"Nah, I just wanted to be ready for the upcoming tournament." he rested his head on hers. "I'm sorry I made you think that."

The next morning, Tidus decided to take time off from practicing. He'd been doing it nonstop each day, but he felt like he was neglecting Yuna. That was the last thing he wanted, especially in her condition.

After making her breakfast, he took her out along the beach. It was clear and warm with a few clouds scattered across the horizon. It was the perfect day to enjoy the fresh air. He felt bad about leaving her holed up in their house all day long.

He helped her lower herself onto the sand.

"It kicked!" she said, her hands on her belly.

"Really?" Tidus beamed.

"Yeah." Tidus knelt beside her and placed his hand on her stomach. He looked so happy. "It has the makings of a star player."

He looked up at her. "But it'll have the strong wit of its mother. And her good looks."

She blushed a little.

They sat beside each other without a word, thinking back to a time when they didn't believe this was possible. When Yuna thought that her entire life was laid out before her and her path was set. When Tidus was gone for what he believed was forever. Back then, they'd been afraid to dream of the future. They didn't think any other future would have been an option. So many things had changed in such a short time. Even their own home was different. And it was such a relief to be able to raise their children in a much more peaceful, safer world. They may have suffered, lost, and sacrificed many things. But in the end, it had been worth it.

"What should we name it?" Yuna asked.

Tidus thought for a second. "That's a tough one. We need one for if it's a girl, and a boy."

"What about... our fathers' names?"

"Brask-echt?"

Both cringed at it.

"How about... Jaska?" Yuna asked.

He considered it. "I like that one."

"And for a girl?"

He took a while to think about it. He wasn't good at creating feminine names. The only woman he'd grown up with that he would consider naming his child after is his mother, but her name didn't come as clear to him now. She'd been gone for so long. There were so many names out there in the world, it was hard to think of just one.

"Fayth..."

That was the word that came to his head after a few seconds of being silent. But when it did, he didn't want to name her anything else.

"Fayth... I like it." she cooed and tilted her head up to watch a few birds passing by. She was content. Not moody, not uncomfortable, but content with everything around her.

"She'll be proud of her father..." she said. "Or, he."

"I'll bet she'll be even more proud of her mother." he replied. "After everything her mother did to make the world a better place."

Yuna grasped his hand. "Everything _we _did to make this world a better place."

He was overcome with happiness, and his eyes were filled with water, threatening to spill over, and he pulled her in close as they watched the sun sink below the sea.

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night. He thought he heard Yuna in the living room. She sounded like she was in pain. He didn't hesitate to jump out of bed and find her.

She was sitting on the floor, holding her stomach and crying out softly in pain. The rug underneath her was soaking wet.

"Yuna! Are you okay?"

He sat beside her and took her hand in his.

"I'm okay..." She was breathing heavily and squeezed his hand tight.

"O-okay, uh..." he stood up and ran to the kitchen to get her a warm, damp rag. "Lay down."

She did as he said and he laid the rag on her forehead, then headed for the door.

"I'm gonna go get Lulu!"

He knocked on his friends' door and Wakka tiredly answered it.

"What's goin' on?" he said, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Yuna's in labor!" He shouted, loud enough to wake the entire village.

And his friend snapped awake.

In a matter of seconds, a few of the older woman in the village came to Yuna's aid. Lulu went in first and started instructing her on breathing properly. She wasn't screaming, but to say she looked uncomfortable was a complete understatement. Tidus was by her side, praising her for her efforts and allowing her to nearly crush his hand. She clenched her teeth and squealed and a few drops of sweat fell from her forehead.

"Tidus..." she breathed. "I love you, okay? I really do, but... could you please go away?"

He frowned a bit, but understood. She was in a lot of pain. He did what she asked and went to the other room.

He was wearing out the rugs as he walked back and forth in the same place, twiddling his thumbs and bit his lip hard. He had to keep telling himself that she was okay, but wished desperately that he could see her. She wouldn't have wanted him to see her in so much pain, he figured.

"Calm down, man." Wakka said from his position on the couch.

"How can I calm down?" Tidus asked. "How were you not as nervous as I am when it happened to you?"

Wakka laughed at him. "I _was _nervous. I couldn't sit still for even a second. Drove Lu up the wall, ya?"

"Oh..." Tidus sat down but his legs involuntarily moved. Although it was true his nerves were through the roof at the current situation, but it wasn't the only thing that'd been worrying him since the beginning.

If he'd ever pictured himself as a father, he could only see Jecht's smug look and Jecht's obnoxious laughter. And he looked at the way his father treated him and his mother, and he couldn't help but feel like he'd fall down the same path. It was something he was always afraid of.

"What if... I can't do it?"

His friend looked at him with puzzlement.

"What if I can't be a good dad to my own kid?" he asked and raised his arms up behind his head.

"You'll be fine, brudda, you'll see."

"That's just it," Tidus said. "I _don't _see. I'm not gonna see 'til I start raising it. And then it'll be too late."

Wakka sighed and he balanced his sleeping baby on his lap. "I thought the same thing, too."

Tidus perked his head up to his older friend.

"Well, see I never had a dad growin' up, and I was worried I was gonna screw up big time when my lil' guy came into the picture."

Tidus dropped his head in between his legs to help him relax.

"But hey, I think I'm doing a pretty good job," Wakka said. "And I'm still learning, but it's okay. It's okay to learn. And you already know what _not _to do, ya?"

That helped soothed the blonde man's nerves. He felt only a tad more relaxed and a little surprised. He didn't think his redhaired friend would have been able to converse about these kinds of troubles.

"Thanks, man."

Wakka nodded. "And hey, you two ever need any help, me and Lu are right next door."

Tidus grinned to himself with gratitude.

Lulu finally appeared in the door and Tidus jumped up.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and beamed.

"She's doing just fine. You may see her now."

Yuna's damp hair hung about her shoulders. She looked exhausted. Her face was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. And yet, Tidus still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

She cradled a small bundle in her arms and a brilliant smile spread across her face. He carefully walked forward like he was walking on ice. He knelt beside his wife and gaped at the new life. This time, he didn't stop the tears from trickling down his face.

"Fayth..." Yuna breathed.

A healthy baby girl. He reached over and held his hand against the back of her head. It was tiny enough to fit in his entire palm.

He never loved anything as much as he did his daughter. His whole family.

"You want to hold her?" Yuna asked.

He nodded, speechless. She carefully placed the bundle in his arms and he did as she told him, supporting her head in his right hand and cradling her with the other. Fayth had a small tuft of brown hair atop of her head. She was cooing softly and waving her tiny hands in the air. She had a firm grip when she held Tidus's finger.

"She's perfect..." He said. Yuna rubbed his shoulder.

He sat in the small chair across from Yuna and watched her doze off while he was still holding Fayth. She was sleeping peacefully, too. Her little eyelids were closed and her small fists rested under her chin.

"We got so many stories to tell you," he said to her. "Your mom's a hero, you know? She saved a lot of people from a lot of bad things. And I protected her along the way."

He looked over at Yuna. She looked so happy even fast asleep.

"But... I think we protected each other," he continued. "She taught me a lot of things. About how the world works, about how the world should be. And I taught her the same. She... made me a better person. She really opened my eyes."

He took one last look at Fayth.

"I can't wait to tell you the rest when you're older." He said to her. And with that, he closed his eyelids and drifted off into an effortless slumber, with his baby daughter in his arms.


End file.
